Jashin, no mires
by yuki12akira
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un religioso sadomasoquista y una pelirrosa con doble personalidad coincidiesen? Seguramente una aventura cómica en la que no faltaría el romance. Comentad plis!
1. ¿Un pervertido?

Era un día como otro cualquiera en las afueras de la guarida de Akastuki. Itachi observaba las nubes, Deidara hacía figuras de arcilla, Tobi molestaba a Deidara -con penosas condiciones por cierto-, y Hidan... bueno, Hidan no hacía algo que se pudiera definir con tan solo mirarlo: tenía la mirada perdida, e intentaba buscar un recuerdo feliz en su memoria en el que no interviniese la sangre -no tienen televisión, algo se tenían que inventar-.

- Que aburrimiento-Pensó nuestro amigo fallando en su investigación-.

Saltó de la alta rama que le servía de asiento y empezó a perderse en el espeso bosque en busca de algo entretenido.

Bueno, ahora demos un rodeo a la vida de este personaje, y metámonos en otra.

En este momento nos situamos en la Aldea oculta de Konoha. El ambiente está muy relajado, y varias sonrisas iluminan las calles, sin embargo, no toda la villa rebosa felicidad. Haruno Sakura siente el oxígeno demasiado tranquilo, y eso le pone nerviosa. Naruto no le está molestando, y no hay nadie que le dé un poco de movimiento a la situación, en pocas palabras, que Sakura-chan se aburre. Con un ágil salto, baja del balcón de su casa, y se dirige a la puerta principal de la villa. Al salir, aumenta la velocidad hasta casi su límite para poder sentir una brisa que le meciera el cabello y que le refrescara la cara.

Disminuye la velocidad al notar que se aleja de su villa, hasta el punto de caminar lentamente. Paso tras paso se va adentrando más en ese espeso bosque. Lo único que se oye es el dulce silbido de un pájaro, y lo único que se alcanzaba a ver es ese color que transmite tanta paz, el verde. Una sonrisa se va formando en su rostro a cada paso que da. Pero entonces, algo o alguien interrumpe tan agradable tranquilidad con un movimiento entre la arboleda. Te imaginas quien es, ¿verdad?

Lentamente, nuestra protagonista del momento se acerca al arbusto donde supuestamente se encuentra ese misterioso ser. En alerta felina se mantiene, y con una precisión indescriptible separa las ramas para descubrir que hay al otro lado. Tutum, tutum, retumba el corazón de su pecho. Las hojas se dispersan y… y… Tan sólo era un conejito ^w^.

Cambiemos otra vez a la historia paralela a la de Sakura –aunque no tan paralela w-.

Hidan sigue saltando de árbol en árbol, en busca de alguna nueva víctima a sus encantos *¬* -es broma, busca lindas y perfumadas florecillas (no, has vuelto a picar xD, en realidad no busca nada en concreto, simplemente mata al tiempo, aunque no como le gustaría a él, tú ya me entiendes n.n)-. Pero, aunque este individuo parezca despiadado y malvado, guarda un alma caritativa en su interior –has vuelto a picar, aunque tal vez no sea del todo mentira, para averiguar la verdad, tienes que seguir leyendo ^^-.


	2. ¿A dónde vamos?

Nuestro actual protagonista (Hidan), divisa desde lo alto un pequeño río, que discurre a partir de un acantilado, y que sigue gracias a una bonita cascada. Decide acercarse un poco más a ese nuevo y misterioso lugar.

Volvámonos a trasladar ahora hasta el lugar dónde se encuentra Sakura.

En estos momentos ha encontrado como entretenimiento seguir a un vistoso pajarillo de alas azules. Éste le lleva hasta un valle, pasando por parte del bosque. En el fin del éste, se encuentra un enorme sauce llorón. Sakura se olvida del pájaro y se concentra en su nuevo objetivo. Al llegar a donde está el árbol, camina lentamente a su alrededor, hasta llegar a las raíces. Pero justo cuando pisa un lugar de aparente seguridad, el suelo se derrumba, y Sakura se cae por el acantilado.

Es difícil de describir los acontecimientos que ocurren a continuación: Una silueta masculina, se arroja al río donde el cuerpo de Sakura anteriormente había caído. Unos largos segundos más tarde ese hombre sale empapado, con la chica en brazos. Las gotas de agua le humedecen y recorren su pecho desnudo, haciendo que brille levemente bajo la reluciente luz del sol. Camina pausadamente dado que el cuerpo femenino no es tan ligero como parece. Lo posa suavemente en el suelo y coloca su cara de forma determinada como indica el primer paso de la respiración artificial –en términos coloquiales, el boca a boca (KIIAAAAH!…ejem… perdón)-. Como no sabe muy bien de que va el tema –típico de los Akatsuki, a la hora de la verdad, no saben qué hacer, tan solo improvisan xD-, pretende ir directamente a insuflarle aire. Acerca lentamente sus labios hacia los de Sakura. Casi se rozan cuando de repente un puñetazo le cruza la cara a Hidan.

- ¡¿PERO TÚ QUÉ TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO! ¡FRESCO!

- _!SHAANAROO!_ (Inner Sakura ^^).

- Yo sólo… Tan sólo pretendía… -Dice Hidan frotándose el lugar del golpe-.

- ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESCUSAS! ¡HAS INTENTADO SOBARME!

- Pero si yo lo que intentaba era…

- ¡¿NO PODÍA SER EL PESADO DE NARUTO? ¿¡TENÍA QUE SER UN COMPLETO DESCONOCIDO? ¡SEGURO QUE ES UN VIOLADOR!

- Oye… Tranquilízate… Me vas a meter en un lío…

- ¡ERES UN VIOLADOR! LO SAB…-A tiempo le tapa la boca para que no siga gritando-.

- ¡Cállate ya quieres!… ¬¬

Hubo un intercambio de miradas antes de que Sakura, ya calmada, se retirase lentamente la mano de de la cara.

- Perdón, me pudo el estrés del momento. Yo soy Sakura, ¿y tú?

- Hidan –Esto último dicho en plan pasote, cosa que motivó el interés de nuestra otra protagonista-.

- Me suena tu nombre… Pero no se de qué… Bueno… al caso… ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

- Yo apenas te he salvado de ahogarte, y tú te has pensado que te iba a violar… ¬¬.

- Ups… jeje… Bueno creo que me voy. ¡AY!

Se gira hacia su pierna derecha y se da cuenta de que tiene un corte de gran tamaño. Sangra abundantemente, lo que llama la atención de Hidan . Seguro que estás pensando que él pone esta cara: *¬*, y se babea, por irle el sadomasoquismo y todo eso, pero lo que hizo en realidad fue lo siguiente: Se acercó hasta Sakura y le agarró la camiseta.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?

- Umph…

Dijo mientras arrancaba un trozo de tela de su ropa para así colocarla en la herida de su pierna.

- Y así se para la hemorragia – dice con una sonrisa indescifrable pero radiante en la cara-.

- …Ah, sí… Es verdad… No me había dado cuenta… jeje. Creo que probaré con el jutsu médico.

Hidan observaba concentrado como Sakura ejecuta su técnica.

- Es demasiado profunda, apenas puedo cerrarla.

- Pues vale, yo me largo.

- ¡¿Pero qué te crees que estás haciendo! ¡Como mínimo haz algo!

- Yo creo que ya he hecho suficiente, si supieras quien soy no me tratarías así -3-.

- No te hagas el chulo y ayúdame a levantarme ò_ó.

Así pasaron un tiempo caminando entre discusión y discusión (Hidan también empezó algunas e.e). Él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, y sin cómo ni por qué, llegó a la guarida de Akatsuki.

La entrada es una especie de cueva (que le sirve de camuflaje), eso a Sakura le mosquea.

- ¿No me digas que nos vamos a quedar aquí? Huele mal… -dice al tiempo en que se tapa la nariz-.

Hidan pone los ojos en blanco, y en vez de retroceder –o matar a esa inusual invitada-, realiza una técnica que hace que se separen algunas piedras y que un oscuro túnel quede a la vista. ** … ¿Habrá alguien en ese misterioso lugar? ¿Descubrirán a Sakura e intentarán matarla? ¿Hidan se equivocó de lugar y fue a parar a la humilde casita de Orochimaru? Todas las respuestas y todavía más preguntas después de publicidad ^w^… .**


	3. Base de Akatsuki

Anuunciooss… :3

**(Sale Kakashi colgado de un arbol) …**

**Ya están a la venta los nuevos libros de icha icha (paraíso erótico) Disponibles en tu kiosco de siempre. Con un 70% más de lemon (*¬*) y un especial Tsunade donde nos relata sus secretos más íntimos.**

**Kuu ku ku...**

**…**

**¡Felichita, lo que yo siento al comer ramen es felichita!**

…

**Si tú eres una persona inteligente que sabe lo que quiere... nosotros tenemos lo que necesitas…**

**Kunais teledirigidos tantontin (marca registrada)**

**Si compras uno nunca volverás a fallar un tiro envía tu paloma mensajera ahora y tendrás un 50% de descuento y unos senbon de juguete ¡Completamente gratis!**

**Y ahora volvemos de publicidad….**

….

- Bonita habitación...

- Sí, es genial –Dijo Hidan sin darse cuenta del sarcasmo, a lo que Sakura respondió con una mirada extraña-.

Su cuarto es simple, y en las paredes destacan marcas imborrables de sangre, además de símbolos jashinistas por todos lados ^^ . Consta de una cama individual, una pequeña mesita de noche y un escritorio. Tiene algunas cosas más, pero mejor cambiamos de tema…

- Ponte cómoda, voy a por las vendas.

- ¿Y donde encuentro yo aquí un sitio no macabro para sentarme…? -Dice por lo bajo-.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Nada!

- Vale… ¬¬

Hidan cierra la puerta rápidamente y cuando Sakura por fin siente que está completamente sola, empieza a pensar…

_-¿Cómo he llegado yo hasta aquí? Este tío creo que es peligroso… Será mejor que no me confíe... ¿PERO QUE DICES? ¡SI ESTÁ BUENO! *¬*… Pero eso no tiene que ver si es buena persona o no… ¿QUÉ IMPORTARÁ ESO? ¡DISFRUTA DE ESE CUERPO SERRANO! … Pero hay que ver que mente más perversa tienes… PERO SI YO SOY TU MENTE… SHAANAROOO… UPS, ¡AHÍ VIENE!_

Pasaron un rato en silencio mientras Hidan enrollaba las vendas alrededor de la pierna herida de Sakura.

- Al menos dame las gracias ¿no?

- Gracias… –dice de mala gana- ¿Qué es este sitio?

- Pues es… es… ¿Mi casa?

- ¿Me lo estás preguntando?

- Si… esto… ¡NO!... Es que….a ver… ¿Cómo te lo explico…?

Sakura se limitó a mirarlo con aire desconcertante e intimidante... Más o menos esta cara: "¬.¬? (Sí, como... ¿Qué me anda a decir este...?)

- Es una situación complicada porque… mis… ¿hermanos? – dice esto gesticulando con las manos algo indescifrable-. ¡Sí!.… a mis hermanos… no les gusta que traiga visitas ¡Sí! es eso. –Acaba la frase con una sonrisa de satisfacción-.

Sakura se le queda mirando con cara extraña, es normal, cualquier persona en su sano juicio haría lo mismo (ñejeje). Todos los que estáis leyendo esto sabéis porque. Hidan estaba ocultando el hecho de que ambos se hallaban en la guarida de Akatsuki, y que si ella lo descubría…. Bueno, ya os podéis imaginar el nivel del alboroto, se desperdiciaría mucha sangre y probablemente acabaría con la muerte de alguno de los presentes (Sakura, Hidan es inmortal xD).

- ¡HIDAN! ¡HIDAN! ¿ESTÁS AHÍ? -Alguien del exterior llama a la puerta ruidosamente-.

Entre ellos hay un cruce de miradas que apenas dura un segundo, acto seguido, Hidan empuja a Sakura hasta el armario.

- Vamos, métete en el armario... ¡Rápido!- comentario personal: xD (nada más que decir)-.

- Vale, vale... ¬¬

- ¡COMO NO ABRAS LA PUERTA, LA TIRO AL SUELO!

Sin dar tiempo a una mísera contestación, la puerta cae con un estruendoso crack, y de allí sale una persona vestida con una capa negra de nubes rojas.

- Kakuzu... ¡Que grata sorpresa! (U^.^).

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? -Dice con los párpados entrecerrados-.

- ¿Rezando?... Ejem, sí, rezándole a Jashin... ^w^ (Carita de buen chico).

- ¿Y le decías a Jashin que se metiera en el armario?

- O.O...Estoo... Sí, mejor que se quede en el armario y que no salga... no quiero un dios "pirata"... jejeje -En sus adentros tiene esta cara: T.T-.

- -.- Claaro... Bueno, al grano. Hay una reun/

-/nión familiar! U^.^

-Si... Eso... Te esperamos donde siempre ... A este tío se le va la olla- Esto último dicho por lo bajo ^w^-.

Kakuzu se va tras mirar por última vez mala cara a Hidan (en realidad lo único que se le ven son los ojos pero bueno...). Mientras Hidan vuelve a colocar la puerta en su sitio, Sakura sale del armario -no pienses maal xD-.

Era… tu… ¿Hermano?

Sí… el peor de ellos… Bueno, me tengo que ir como ves. Tú quédate aquí, cuando vuelva te traeré algo para comer.

Ok.

La puerta se volvió a cerrar y Sakura se tiró en la cama.

_-Puff… Esto es demasiada información… Sobrecarga del sistema bip bip… En casos así mi cerebro está programado para autodestruirse así que es mejor que descanse… Tan sólo cerraré los ojos un poco… Solo un poquito…_

Sus párpados se cerraron totalmente y Sakura se quedó dormida cual lirón en hibernación (O cual borracho tras tremebunda borrachera xD).

**...¿Alguien la descubrirá sobando e intentará matarla? ¿Zetsu al verla casi inerte pretenderá comersela? ¿Se la encontrará Tobi "por casualidad" mientras entraba en la habitación de Hidan y la vestirá con un vergonzoso traje de princesa? Sabras si los deseos de estes dos se hacen realidad si sigues leyendo ^w^...**


	4. Loco, está loco

**Uff, por fin he acabado el capítulo, espero que el esfuerzo valga la pena, jeje. Por cierto, muchas gracias por los comentarios, no me los esperaba tan pronto ^w^. Una cosa más... He repasado los anteriores capítulos y me he dado cuenta de que Hidan no ha dicho ni una sola palabrota, y tan sólo ha mencionado a Jashin una vez.., así que a partir de ahora, pretenderé no cometer ese fallo xD.**

La luz del nuevo día entra por una inusual ventana del techo (es una cueva… la iluminación tiene que entrar por algún sitio, jeje). Sakura está hecha un ovillo, y el sol hace que abra el ojo izquierdo.

-Mmm… ¿Dónde estoy?...

-¿…Qué…? – Responde, perezosa, una voz masculina a su lado.

-¿EH? ¡AAH!

Sakura se sobresalta y acaba rodando por el suelo, hasta darse un cabezazo contra la pared.

-Ay… - Dice frotándose la nuca-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esta es mi habitación, déjame dormir joder…

Hidan después de apenas unos segundos, se vuelve a quedar dormido, esto, claramente hizo que a Sakura se le hinchase la vena.

-Hidan…-Dice esto pretendiendo moderar su mal humor aunque con un tono irritado- .

Él se gira sin decir nada.

-¿Porqué duermes a mi lado? –Se nota que le cuesta relajarse xD-.

-No tengo otra cama, además, no te quejes que tú ocupaste casi todo el espacio ¬¬. Ahora cierta la p*** boca y déjame dormir ¿vale?- Acaba la frase y se vuelve a girar.

A Sakura se le empieza a hinchar una vena en la frente. Empieza a levantar el puño y… Para en cuanto Hidan (dormido) vuelve el cuerpo hacia donde se encuentra ella, hecho un ovillo y con una sonrisita tierna en la cara. Con una mirada extraña se queda mirando la escena, mientras que éste dice cosas sin sentido. Ejemplo (xD):

- …Los shinobis de las galletas están hibernando con una banana, Kakuzu, yo los mataré…

Sakura acompañaba cada delirio con una leve carcajada. La última frase estúpida que pudo oír antes de que su risa le despertara fue esta:

-…No me robéis los peluches malditos hijos de abuelas, le voy a dar de comer a mis gatitos, siento aire dentro de la cabeza…

Acto seguido levantó la voz aturdido:

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Jashin os castigará!

-Hidan, soy yo -.-U.

-Ah, sí, es verdad. Bueno adiós –Se vuelve a dar la vuelta _ _!-.

- Tengo hambre…

No recibe respuesta.

-Hidan, tengo hambre.

Él le hace un gesto con la mano (intentando que se callara). Le mira con mala cara y por último dice:

-Voy a ver si encuentro algo, luego no me regañes -3-.

Cierra la puerta tras de sí y sus pasos se alejan lentamente. Pasan unos minutos…

-¿Qué decías Sakura? –Si, es lo que piensas, tiene un retraso (es broma, tiene sueño ^w^)-.

Mira hacia los lados y ve la habitación desierta.

-¡Oh, mierda!

Salta de la cama, abre la puerta, corre hasta el final del pasillo y… y… Tan solo es Sakura detrás de la puerta de la nevera.

_Uf… menos mal…_- Dice para sus adentros al tiempo en que resopla de alivio

-¿Qué pas…

Sakura empieza una frase, pero de repente se queda inmóvil, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, y el vaso que tiene en las manos cae al suelo vertiendo su contenido. Hidan gira al cabeza bruscamente en todas direcciones hasta que averigua al causante de la situación: Itachi. Sakura está atrapada en un genjutsu.

Su vista se nubla por unos segundos hasta que a sus ojos les llega la claridad. El entorno se ve rojizo, como si estuviera teñido en sangre, esto le causa una leve sensación de mareo (Nooo, no es por la sangre, es por el ambiente conflictivo ;)). Está obligada a arrastrar sus pies, dado que se siente muy pesada. Se encuentra en Konoha, en la calle principal, pero sin embargo, ésta está desierta. Instintivamente camina hacia su casa, al igual que cualquier día normal. Al llegar a donde supuestamente estaba esta, se encuentra con un lugar vacío, es decir, que más allá no había absolutamente nada, solamente oscuridad. Esto le sorprende, pero no reacciona como normalmente lo haría, simplemente se da la vuelta, y sigue caminando. Todas las tiendas conocidas no tienen nombre, tan sólo símbolos. El ambiente es tranquilo, pero esta tranquilidad es inquietante. De repente, suena una voz en of, como un narrador omnisciente:

¿Cómo te llamas?

La voz suena seductora, y a la vez intimidante. Ella responde casi inmediatamente, como cualquier persona al preguntarle su nombre.

Soy Sakura, ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

En este lugar yo el que hace las preguntas. ¿Cómo has llegado a la base de Akatsuki?

Base... de... ¿¡AKATSUKI? ¡Mierda! Ya decía yo que el nombre de Hidan me sonaba, ¡ES UN AKATSUKI!

Ups... Bueno... Yo ya me iba... -Dice esto y piensa: _La he cagado _(xD)_-._

El sharingan se desconecta, anulando así el genjutsu, al tiempo en que Sakura se queda inconsciente.

Otra vez el sol le despierta, aunque desde donde está se le hace imposible saber que hora es. La única iluminación con la que puede contar es la que se cuela por una pequeña rendija de la pared. Después de pestañear algunas veces para acostumbrarse a la escasez de claridad, se da cuenta de que ese lugar es una asquerosa, sangrienta, antigua, olorosa y mugrienta celda. Intenta mover sus músculos, pero éstos están agarrados por unos oxidados grilletes a sus muñecas y tobillos, motivo por el cual tiene poca movilidad. Sus tripas, ruidosamente, ocupan el vacío que deja el silencio.

De repente, la enorme puerta te metal que tiene ante sus narices se abre y lo ilumina todo con la abundante claridad que sale de detrás. Sakura, al entrecerrar los ojos, divisa una silueta masculina.

**¿Alguien pretenderá matar a Sakura?(Es verdad, no me canso de preguntarlo y de decirlo, ¡pero es que es algo que puede pasar!)¿Intentarán violarla?¿Quieren que haga una vergonzosa película parodiando el cine español? (Aunque el cine español es vergonzoso de por sí, pero bueno...) ¿Querrán hacerla oír un álbum completo de Justin Bieber (Como tortura, obviamente)? ¿Intentarán que confiese secretos de su villa sometiendola a otra terrible tortura? (Hacer que se trague Pasión de Gavilanes al completo xD) Bueno, como no se me ocurren más preguntas estúpidas, doy paso a la publicidad:**

…...

Ha salido a la venta la nueva Batamanta

Resistente al agua y al fuego

La puedes llevar cómodamente a tus misiones, y gracias a ella, los enemigos huirán espantados (O se mearán de la risa en tu cara)

Tiene muchos bolsillos en los que puedes guardar muchas cosas inútiles, como crema para los pies

Y tenemos un nuevo diseño imitando a la piel de leopardo, pero cuidado de salir a la calle con una de estas, puesto que las personas se alejaran de ti pensando que eres un retrasado mental (y lo serás si compras esta mierda)

Ahora también para animales: ridiculiza a Akamaru, avergüenza a Pakkun, haz que Tonton se sienta un verdadero cerdo, tiene muchos usos

Si la compras en un plazo de 40 años, tendrás un 70% de descuento en todos nuestros artículos cof cof porque no damos vendido ni uno cof cof

…...

¿Quiere que su cabello adquiera una forma y textura sexys como los de un Uchiha? (Enrealidad como el de Itachi, Sasuke tiene las puntas abiertas)

Si tu sueño es tener un pelo como el de cualquier womanizer de Akatsuki, nosotros podemos hacértelo realidad con nuestro producto:

Pantene Pro Ninja

Mantiene tu pelo en sexys condiciones y previene la electricidad estática

Y si eres una persona impulsiva, yo te recomiendo la nueva gomina Chachi Piruli, para que tu peinado se mantenga ridículo en cualquier misión.

Muchas personas lo han provado: Kakashi está muy orgulloso de su hairstile, y por fin Hidan puede ponerse el pelo para atrás sin que se inmute.

¡Cómpralo ya!

…...

Si usted quiere alguna de estas baratijas, solo tiene que llamar al 666666666 y a cambio de su alma, recibirá el producto que desee ;)

Si alguien no sabe lo que es la batamanta, que busque en youtube y a echarse unas risas xD


	5. Hidan, definitivamente, eres tonto

_De repente, la enorme puerta de metal que tiene ante sus narices se abre y lo ilumina todo con la abundante claridad que sale de detrás. Sakura, al entrecerrar los ojos, divisa una silueta masculina._

Cuando se acostumbra a la abundancia de luz, puede entrever una figura conocida. Es el torso desnudo de Hidan (Sí, yo también me lo estoy imaginando y me gusta).

-¡Hidan! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Sshht -Dice poniéndose el dedo índice en los labios-. Me van descubrir -Susurra-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -Sigue vociferando _ _!-.

-Perdóname ¿Vale?

-¿Por...

De repente todo se vuelve oscuro.

Un continuo movimiento la despierta, es como un balanceo, un contínuo bamboleo hacia los lados -Si... es lo que estás pensando OwO (Nooo... ¡Es broma!, sigue leyendo, anda ^w^)-. Estaba siendo llevada a sobre un hombro (Vamos, como un saco de patatas).

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Hidan!

-Estaba mejor cuando estabas dormida, haces mucho ruido... ¬¬

-Aja, muy bien pero... ¿¡Quieres bajarme de una vez?

-No -Con cara de trollface (busca en google)-.

-¡Bájameee! -Dándole patadas/puñetazos-.

-Vale, vale... Alguien está de mal humooor (8)

Tan solo es correspondido con una mala mirada silenciosa, a la que le siguió el juego pedantescamente. Sakura hace amago de enfadarse. Él le imita cruzando los brazos y haciendo que se enfurruña.

-¡Para!

-¡Para! -Contesta él en tono de burla-.

-¡He dicho que pares!

-¡He dicho que pares!

-Eres un infantil – Le entra la risa floja-.

-¡No! ¡Eso lo eres tú! ¡Jum!... Ahora me enfado y no respiro...

Se quedan mirándose el uno a la otra, e inevitablemente se echan a reír. Hasta que un fugaz pensamiento interrumpe ese ... ¿Momento filís? (Feliz en tu idioma)

-¿De dónd... - Corta la frase. Iba a preguntarle sobre el lugar del que venían, de Akatsuki, pero prefirió dejarlo para más tarde. Aunque cuando ese pensamiento penetró en su mente, la invadió completamente. Tan solo la palabra "Akatsuki" le provocaba escalofríos, y ahora que podía encontrarse delante de un miembro de esa organización setía que le invadía el miedo, pero con una inquietante máscara de tranquilidad. Esa máscara era Hidan. Su forma de ser le irritaba, pero su cálida sonrisa le apaciguaba. Al mirarlo de reojo no nota un ansia asesina en su interior... Sin embango, la duda flota en el aire-.

-¿Decías algo?

-No, no es nada ... Es sólo que... Bueno ... Etto... (Pone los dedos como Hinata delante de uno que yo me sé)

-Tengo que decirte una cosa – Hidan interrumpe los tartamudeos de Sakura-.

Ella le mira sin decir nada.

-Te he estado escondiendo una cosa ... Puede que ya te hayas dado cuenta...

-Oh, no...

-Yo soy ...Osama Bin Laden.

¡Su secreto más oculto ha quedado al descubierto! ¿Que otros cotilleos esconderá este personaje? Te lo contaremos después de publicidad:

(Salen Kiba y Akamaru caminando por la calle)

-Akamaru... Me aburro

-Guau... auu...

(De repente aparece un hombre con la sonrisa de Gai y el aire pervertido de Jiraya)

-¡No desesperéis más! ¡Perritomuerto S.A te presenta la solución al aburrimiento! ¡Tienda de animales Inuzuka, visítala ya y todos tus sueños cutres se harán realidad!

K: Woow... tienen hasta ¡Un hamster! ¡Y además "sabe hacerse el muerto"!

A: Guuau... auuu... wuff... uurrr (Traducción: No vengáis, es una estafa, y pedobear trabaja allí) -Sí, el oso pedófilo de cuantocabrón ... si quieres más información pregúntale al dios todopoderoso: Google-.

-¡Ya sabes, si quieres diversión, ven a la tienda de animales Inuzuka, regalamos caramelos ^^ cofcof caducados cofcof.

...

¿Eres una de esas personas a las que les va la marcha? (Tú ya me entiendes...)

¿No puedes dejar de menear el cuerpo y cada vez tienes más hijos?

Yo te propongo la solución a tus problemas. Una niñera totalmente experimentada en el tema. Se llama Orochimaru, pero le gusta que le llamen Oro-chan. Le encantan los niños (8). Llama al 123456789 y por el módico precio de un ryo la hora les cuidará y bañará (Sobretodo bañará).

-¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Llama de una J***da vez hijo de la gran p***!

-Orochimaru-sama, estamos gravando no se ponga nervioso...

-Vale, vale ya estoy calmado... ¡COORTEN! Ala, a comer que ya es hora.

…..

(Entra Zetsu en escena caminando lentamente por las calles de una ciudad)

En la era artificial en la que vivimos apenas se ven flores vistosas que no estés hechas de plástico. Apenas pueden crecer en un entorno con tanta contaminación, pobrecillas. Eso es porque no se utiliza el abono adecuado.

(Cambio de escena a un jardín con bonitas florecillas)

Yo utilizo abono cien por ciento orgánico elaborado a partir de los mejores cadáveres descompuestos (Tiene esta cara ^^). Se llama AbonoSuperguayDelparaguay ©. Mira como me han quedado estos geráneos... Si... que bonitos son... Sobretodo tú... como has crecido desde la última vez que te vi, Betty... has madurado mucho... Si... y como *¬*... Un momento, ¿¡Estábamos grabando! ¡APAGA ESA CÁMARA! ¡APÁGALAAA!

…...

Ya estamos de vuelta... ^w^

Noticia de última hora, un hacker informático (o como se escriba) se ha introducido en nuestro programa y ha realizado cambios en el mismo para perjudicar el desarrollo del fanfic, después de horas de trabajo cofcof sumándole los descansos para ir a comer, jugar a la play y dormir cofcof hemos logrado restablecer el desarrollo de la historia para que siga con toda tranquilidad, aceptad nuestras disculpas y disfruten del guión específicamente diseñado para ustedes:

Reanudando conversación en 3... 2... 1... ¡Acción!

-Oh, no...

-Sí, yo soy... un Akatsuki -Mira al suelo-.

Sakura inmediatamente se queda muda. Todos sus temores sobre el asunto se hacen realidad. Su cara refleja el terror que siente. Da unos pasos atrás, lentamente, como si de una terrible bestia se tratara. Él intenta cojer sus manos para que no salga corriendo, y así poder calmarla.

-¡No me toques! No quiero... que te me acerques...

-Pero …

-¡No quiero volver a verte más!

…..

Lo último que Hidan pudo ver de Sakura fue su silueta perdiéndose entre las ramas de los árboles. Pero de eso hace ya una hora y nuestro amigo sigue caminando por el bosque en busca de su... ¿de su qué? ¿cómo llamarle a la relación que hay entre Hidan y Sakura? Bueno, supongo que lo sabremos más tarde ^w^.

Debí haberme traído mi triguadaña. Sería más fácil atravesar el bosque con ella, me cago en la p***. (Me resulta difícil poner insultos, no te burles de mí... ¬¬)

Sí, señores y señoras, Hidan entre salvar a Sakura y no salvarla, se dejó a su arma preferida descansando en una esquina de su habitación, pobrecita se ha olvidado de ella (Hasta ahora, por lo visto). Seguro que te estás preguntando cómo es que nuestro amiguete todavía no le ha realizado ningún sacrificio a Jashin (Que nosotros sepamos), pero todo a su tiempo...

Puf... que lío por una p*** pelirrosa... Qué bien estaría yo ahora en mi habitación... comiendo galletitas de mantequilla... Si es que Tobi está mal de la cabeza... pero cuando cocina ….. ¡Cualquiera dice que no es retrasado! -Hey, esto no lo pienso yo eeh... que conste que lo dice Hidan en su infinita ignorancia momentánea... ¡yo quiero que me cocine Tobii! ^^-. ¡Jood**, tengo hambre! ¡Hambre, hambre, hambre, la marimorena, hambre, hambre, hambre que la noche es buena (Aunque sea de día)! … Ahora que lo pienso... Kakuzu me ha dicho que hablo en sueños …. Y si...?

Bueno, dejo que tu imaginación cree uno que otro diálogo interior de Hidan mientras yo relato lo que está pasando a su alrededor. Nuestro amiguito camina dando giros sin dirigirse a un lugar concreto. Ahora mismo está en su mundo, y es difícil que algo le saque de allí... a no ser … la piedra que tiene justo, justito delante del pie derecho.

… Unos segundos más tarde …

-* -Todo esto ha tenido que ser censurado porque este fanfic puede ser leído por un público joven, acepten las disculpas- -Y sigue y sigue durante un rato, pero acaba así:- iiiiiiiiiiiip*

Las palabrotas continuarían si una risita no las hubiera interrumpido. Este constante sonido viene de un árbol. Hidan se gira con gesto molesto y con cara de "yo te mato".

No aguanta más y le grita a ese ente la horripilante muerte que le espera (Tiene muy mala leche, ya verás):

-Primero te arrancaré los dedos uno a uno, con mis propias manos, y haré que te los comas hasta vomitar de asco. Con esta misma piedra te golpearé los brazos y las piernas hasta que no los sientas, pero los dejaré pegados a tu cuerpo para que puedas ver lo repugnante que eres. Lentamente te iré arrancando la piel a tiras, y cuando tan sólo seas una pieza de carne enrojecida por la sangre que recorre todo el exterior de tu cuerpo, en ese mismo instante le estarás rezando a tu dios para que te mate de una p**a vez. ¡Maldito ateo de mier...

Sí, es Sakura. La misma Sakura que cesó su irritante carcajada y se quedó mirando la ridícula pose en la que se había quedado Hidan. Sin embargo, esto no le resultaba gracioso. El mismo hombre con el que había compartido cama (Sin movimientos repetitivos, tu ya me entiendes), le había relatado la forma en la que iba a morir, y eso dejaría sin habla a cualquier persona. Ella, después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, sale corriendo en dirección contraria al ¿Lugar del crimen? No, no me gusta … ¿Piedra mala? … Nain, nain … ¿Sádico que se ha ido de la lengua? Bueno, invéntate tu algo, a mi no se me ocurre nada más.

-¡Sakura, espera! ¡Yo no sabía...! ¡No, vuelve!

Por primera vez hace caso de lo que él le dice, y con una inesperada mueca de rabia le grita desde lo alto:

-¿Quieres matarme? ¡Pues hazlo! ¡No te cortes! ¡Sé que lo estás deseando!

Este es uno de esos momentos en que la rabia y la amarga tristeza que trae consigo mencionar su propio final, son más fuertes que su orgullo. Una traviesa y sobresaliente lágrima resbala, perezosa, enrojeciendo sus ojos y mejillas hasta que la vergüenza le obliga a darse la vuelta y fingir que sigue siendo fuerte.

Silencio. Hidan mira al suelo. Sakura se muerde el labio y más gotas que desembocan en su corazón se pierden para siempre como la lluvia en un suelo seco. A nadie le gusta pensar en como acabará y menos que se lo cuente con todo detalle alguien al que acaba de conocer, y que acaba de descubrir que es un asesino sin entrañas. Es algo que duele tener que afrontarse en soledad, con la única compañía de un psicópata que pretende mancharse las manos con su sangre.

**¿Cómo seguirá esta "romántica" escena? O mejor dicho ¿Seguirá? ¿Hidan matará realmente a Sakura? Pero lo más importante... ¿Eran o no eran venenosas esas bayas que me acabo de comer?**

* * *

><p>Jeje, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, porque no veas como me ha costado... Me ha quitado el sueño por la noche [(-.-)]Zzzz. Bueno, hay una duda que me corroe, no sé si se está poniendo demasiado en broma este fic, y quiero saber si debería bajar el número de chistecitos o retirarlos por completo (Si me pides esto último, no creo que te haga caso xD). Si opinas que "Jashin, no mires" necesita más seriedad, o menos, ¡Comenta, que me aburro! (Aunque el fanfic esté genial comenta igualmente, me pone filis ^^)<p> 


	6. Nos vamos a un hotel

**Aquí está mi nuevo capítulo, por desgracia para algunos he retirado unos cuantos chistecitos para que la historia no se convierta en un eructo sin sentido (¿Eructo? Bueno, da igual). Sí, seguiré poniendo chistes, pero menos... y no sé si suprimiré los anuncios.**

**-¡Noooo! ¡Los anuncios nooo! ¡Toodo menos esoo!**

**-Cállate conciencia, tengo que hacerlo, sino la historia se volvería una broma sobre el hentai, ¡y yo no quiero eso! Por una historia romántica que escribo... no me lo fastidies...**

**-Pero los anuncios...**

**-Lo siento conciencia...**

**-Hey, ¿y si haces otro fanfic solo de coña?**

**-¡Ya sé! Pondré los anuncios como relleno si no se me ocurre nada y... ¡Haré un fanfic solo de coña!**

**-Oye... que eso se me ha ocurrido a mi...**

**-Ya, ya, ya no te hagas la importante. Bueno, voy a colgar, ala, ¡chau!**

**-¡Espera! Tengo que dec...**

**biip**

**Jejejeje que mala soy ^^... ya sabes si quieres una historia romántica (Una cosa, seguirá habiendo chistes, conmigo es imposible hacer una sin que le ponga mi toque "magico"), sigue leyendo esto, y si solo quieres descojonarte sin saber de qué, lee "Lo que pasa en Konoha, se queda en Konoha", próximamente en tu kiosko abitual ^^(mi perfil).**

**¡Pe-Pero no te vayas ahora! ¡Dale una oportunidad a "Jashin, no mires"! ¡Solo quitaré unos pocooos! ¡Vale, vale no retiraré los anuncios! ¡Pero no te vaayaaas! TT-TT**

* * *

><p><em>A nadie le gusta pensar en como acabará y menos que se lo cuente con todo detalle alguien al que acaba de conocer, y que acaba de descubrir que es un asesino sin entrañas. Es algo que duele tener que afrontarse en soledad, con la única compañía de un psicópata que pretende mancharse las manos con tu sangre.<em>

Los segundos pasan. Hidan no encuentra las palabras necesarias para poder alzar la mirada. Sakura no se atreve a darse la vuelta, prefiere ocultar su dolor.

Finalmente, Hidan decide dar un primer paso para poder acabar con esta amarga situación. Mueve lentamente los ojos hasta situarlos en ella. Se levanta. Salta hasta la rama del árbol en la que, inmóvil, Sakura se sitúa. Apoya suavemente su mano derecha en el hombro de ella e intenta esquivar lo máximo posible su mirada. Se rompe el silencio.

- Sí, soy un asesino. Me dedico a eso.

A Sakura se le eriza la piel. Cruza los brazos. Como si eso le sirviera de algo...

-Pero... por mucho que me guste el color rojo de la sangre siendo desperdiciada, no disfruto en absoluto al ver el vacío que queda en los ojos de un muerto. Ya no puedo volver atrás y devolver lo que he arrebatado. Por siempre tendré que llevar sobre los hombros la pesada carga de una vida que he robado.

-Entonces ..¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué le privas a una persona de su propia vida para después arrepentirte de ello? Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

-No, no tiene sentido. No tiene sentido levantarte por la mañana manchado de sangre, con una persona en brazos, y ni siquiera saber que ha pasado. No tiene sentido que una voz te diga lo que tienes que hacer y que tu cuerpo le haga caso sin que tu mente pueda pararlo. Tú me preguntas porqué... y lo al aire también le pido una respuesta que no creo que nadie me dé nunca. ¿Porqué yo?

Otra vez silencio. Pero no es incómodo, sino reflexivo, y de vital importancia. Solo se escucha la respiración de ambos, y el alegre trino de un pájaro a lo lejos. Un sonido más interrumpe la tensión del momento. Está empezando a llover. Las gotas son pequeñas y eso les hace perder importancia.

-Yo... eso... no lo sabía... Siempre pensé, que los asesinos eran lo que eran porque ellos mismos lo deseaban, no por... obligación.

-¿Cambiamos de tema? Esta conversación se está volviendo incómoda...

-Está empezando a llover.

-Será mejor que vayamos a algún sitio, por si empeora.

Ambos bajan de la rama del árbol. Después de caminar algunos minutos por el bosque, encuentran un camino. Lo siguen casi instintivamente. Los segundos pasan lentamente.

-Y... ¿Por qué... te uniste a Akatsuki?

-Porque ya lo había perdido todo, y allí era probable que encontrara algo por lo que vivir.

-¿EN AKATSUKI? ¿Pero tú...

-Si no te queda nada... elijes cualquier senda que la vida te ofrezca, aunque no puedas volver atrás...

-Pues me da... que a alguien le van a echar una bronca...

-No creo, por fin he escapado.

-¿QUÉ? ¿PERO NO HABÍAS DICHO QUE NO HABÍA VUELTA ATRÁS?

-Eres muy escandalosa ¿Sabes? ¬¬

-¿Porqué te has ido? ¿Ese no era tu nueva senda por recorrer?

-Digamos... que he encontrado otra.

-¿Cuál?

-Esto ya parece un interrogatorio, ¿no crees? -la mira con una sonrisa-.

Sakura no entiende a que se refiere, pero no queriendo que la conversación se vuelva incómoda de nuevo, prefiere decir otra cosa.

-La lluvia está aumentando. Me estoy empapando y tengo frío.

-Ah, que bien.

-¿No vas a hacer nada? ¬¬

-Yo no soy tu madre. -3-

Ella hincha los mofletes y le mira con una cara de enfada que resulta cómica e infantil.

-¡Mira, un hotel con aguas termales! ¡Vamos!

-¡Eh! ¡No corras tanto!

Ahora mismo hechas de menos un chiste ¿Verdad? Lo necesitas para vivir. Te estas asfixiando sin una mísera broma. Es una droga para ti y te estás retorciendo en tu asiento por no consumirla... Puesss... como soy buena persona, voy a saciar tu sed de risa, y voy a poner unos anuncios ^^:

…...

Las elecciones se celebran dentro de poco, y es de vital importancia votar a un partido que cumpla con todas nuestras expectativas. He aquí el mejor partido jamás nombrado:

PVA (Partido de Vagos Anónimo). Te ofrece una gran variedad de leyes a elegir, y como representante, tiene al alumno más chuli (o chunnin, que viene a ser lo miso xD) de toda la clase de Iruka: Nara Shikamaru.

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué tenía que decir? Ah, si.. las leyes... Ouuaaaahh (Aunque no lo parezca, es un bostezo). Ley del mínimo esfuerzo: Esta será la primera ley que decretaremos en caso de ser elegidos... Ley de las nubecillas: Observar las nubes no se considerará un hobby, sino un deporte en toda regla que merece toda nuestra concentración... Y sobretodo, el día no empezará hasta las doce, para así poder dormir a pierna suelta sin recibir broncas... ¡Sí, mamá, lo digo por ti! ¡No me mires así!... Porque me habré metido yo a político... Si yo lo que quería era tener una vida relajada y pasarme toda la noche dale que te pego... jugando al shogi (xD)... Que bonitas son las nubes... son tan libres..._

¡Ya habéis escuchado a nuestro portavoz, y he aquí nuestro eslogan!:

**¡No seas oveja y vótameeeeeeeee!**

…...

(Suena una musiquita irritante como la de los móviles de juguete chinos)

¡Tienda de flores Yamanaka!

Ven y descubrirás un mundo de flores sin igual

¡Tienda de flores Yamanaka!

Es muy olorosa esta rosa (?)

¡Tienda de flores Yamanaka!

Las mejores están en esa esquina... Ven porfa, estamos en la ruina...

¡Tienda de flores Yamanaka!

Ven de una vez y te regalaremos un pez

¡Tienda de flores Yamanaka!

(¿Alguien tiene una estaca? También me sirve un geráneo para clavármelo en el cráneo ¡Maldita musiquita pegadiza!)

…...

¿Te cuesta mucho moverte cuando entrenas? ¿Si te mojas (o te haces pipí) se te es imposible moverte con tu ropa?

¡Yo te ayudaré! ¡Siente todo el poder de la juventud con las ! ¡Con ellas puedes obtener una flexibilidad increíble, y además... ¡No hace falta que lleves ropa interior! Entre nosotros, yo no la uso nunca.

¡Míradme! ¡Soy una joven brizna de hierba mecida con delicadeza por el viento (Lo que tú digas... miedito)! ¡Contemplemos juntos el grandioso poderío de la puesta de sol! ¡Me dan ganas de llorar ante tanta belleza! ¡Lee... eres un grandioso alumno!

¡Gai-sensei! ¡Lee! ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Lee! ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Lee! ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Lee! ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Lee! ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Lee! ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Lee! ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Lee! ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Lee! ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Lee! ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Lee! ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Lee! ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Lee! ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Lee! ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Lee!¡Gai-sensei! ¡Lee!¡Gai-sensei! ¡Lee!

(Y así durante media hora... mejor lo dejamos así ¿no?)

* * *

><p>Finalizada la transmisión, vamos con las aclaraciones ^w^:<p>

**Me gustaría aclarar que he utilizado, en parte, la teoría sobre la inmortalidad que ha escrito lala_inuzuka (Creo que se escribe así) en su fanfic "Inmortal", es que me ha gustado mucho. Además, la idea de que no ha sido Hidan el que se convirtió voluntariamente en Jashinista, sino que el mismo Jashin le obligó a ello, me agrada bastante. Ala, un saludo de mi parte ^^.**

**Una cosa más... por si a alguien le preocupa... las bayas no eran venenosas...lo de subirme por las paredes, dar saltos como una descocada y hablar al revés fueron producto del efecto placebo que me provocó la sensación de borrachera mental... y más tarde la de gilipollez cuando el médico me dijo que debería ir a ver a un psiquiatra... no voy a ir, me encerrarían seguro.**

**Por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta... sí, era una broma ¡Que tengáis un buen día! ****(Aunque... ahora que lo pienso... lo más probable sería que me encerraran xD)**

**¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡Tengo que decir una última cosilla! Bueno... comentad sobre si os ha gustado que el cap fuera un poco más serio, o si preferís los chistes de antes. También podéis comentar si queréis que por fin la historia en sí dure más que los anuncios...o... si tenéis hambre... una mascota que se llame como algún Akatsuki (Yo tengo un gato al que llamo Tobi xD)... si os pica la espalda... si vais a ir al baño, o si queréis comprar algún producto de los que se anuncian por aquí... Ya sabes, por encima de todo... ¡Comenta!**


	7. Gomen TwT

Ho-ho-hola... mu..mu.. muy buenas... yo.. yo.. venía a.. a..

Aaaish no me miréis así TTwTT Lo siento muchísimo.. abandoné esto por ¿cuánto? ¿dos.. tres... mil años?

No es que me haya aburrido .. es que.. bueno.. desde que empecé este fanfic nunca había creado una historia mentalmente sobre él.. la verdad es que escribía lo que se me ocurría y listo** TTwTT** jooo que mala persona soy.. **NO ME PEGUÉIS O LLAMO A MI GEMELO MALVADO ¡CUIDADO QUE ES FAMOSO!**

Os juro que llevo todo este tiempo intentando pensar algo.. CUALQUIER COSA.. pero nada.. no se me ocurre absolutamente nothing **TTwTT**

Bueno... tengo.. una pequeña ideita... ¿os la cuento?** ¡JA! OS LA DIRÉ DE TODAS FORMAS**

Seguro que cada uno de vosotros tiene el coco a rebosar de estupideces que no usáis para nada pero que yo puedo emplear en este abort.. ejejem, quiero decir.. en esta preciosísima historia de _*vómito de repugnancia*_ amor **3** (Es un corazón-pene, a que mola.. Jamás volverás a ver este emoticono como antes **MUAAHAHAHAHAH**A soy un abuena persona)

Espero vuestra olorosa ayuda (llevo noches sin dormir). Prometo recoger la mejor idea y crear la mejor pelusilla de ombligo que... ah, no, perdón... **LA MEJOR COMEDIA AMOROSA QUE PODÁIS SOÑAR.**

Ehehe** ^w^** Me despido.

_No os droguéeeeis~~_


End file.
